Terra Formars
by gphinbella93
Summary: Año 2635, en un ultimo intento por exterminar a las supercucarachas, los supervivientes del Annex forman una nueva tripulacion, durante el entrenamiento, descubren que ciertas personas poseen una capacidad especial que les convierte en los maximos representantes de la raza humana, todos, ese grupo sera dirigido por cierto pelirrojo de cabeza Triangulada, llamado Phineas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno para empezar la idea de esta historia y de donde esta basado la misma pertenece a un manga con el mismo nombre, publicado por Kenichi Tachibana, es un buen Manga que recomiendo a todos que lean, porque es realmente bueno, mi intencion en este es llevar a los personajes de Phineas y ferb y compañia y a algunos de mis OCs (Si han leido mis historias sabran a cuales me refiero) al S. XXVII, y hacer que se conozcan de nuevo, tengo esperanzas puestas en esta historia, y creo que gustara y espero que realmente aficione al manga a los que la lean.**

**Para su informacion terraformars es un manga Seinen, con toques de ciencia ficcion, mucho gore y escenas realmente impactantes, el primer capitulo sera solo de introduccion, ademas incorporare algunos personajes de la historia real del manga, pero como no hay un apartado de terraformers en esta Web, lo pondre en esta seccion.**

* * *

**Prologo:**

A Mediados del S. XXI la situacion terrestre se habia vuelto insostenible, la poblacion terrestre habia aumentado tanto que apenas podia mantener un alimento saludable diario para toda la poblacion, las organizaciones mundiales de la NASA y Naciones Unidas apostaron por colonizar nuevos planetas, EL primero de ellos fue Marte, Sin embargo en Marte la vida era imposible por lo que los cientificos planearon una ingeniosa Idea para crear una nueva atmosfera en Marte.

Lo llamaron el proceso de terramorficacion que consistio en llevar el espacio dos criaturas que aguantaban bien los terrenos extremos, Musgo y una criatura que comiese ese musgo, Las cucarachas, era un proceso a largo plazo y de bajo coste que garantizaba un exito del 40 %.

El proceso de terramorficacion de Marte se completo en 500 años y enseguida la U-NASA, envio una expedicion en el 2576 para exterminar a la plaga de cucarachas, se encontraron con un resultado jamas esperado... y ningun tripulante de la expedicion BUGS I regreso vivo, sin embargo, El ultimo superviviente envio la nave de emergencia, la cabeza de un extraño ser.

Cuando los cientifico lo examinaron descubrieron que se trataba de un superevolucion de la cucaracha, estas habian alcanzado un tamaño de unos dos metros que habian adquirido unas capacidades fisicas superiores a cualquier humano normal... salvo su inteligencia, tras esto un hombre llamado Newton se llevo una segunda expedicion formada por 15 hombres y mujeres todos ellos con capacidades especiales, que podrian avanzar en su supervivencia, sus capacidades se consiguieron en un proyecto cientifico mediante el cual el hombre se podria fusionar con parte de los genes de los insectos y adquirir algunas de sus extraordinarias capacidades..., Lo llamaron Proyecto Insecto y su porcentaje de exito era solo del 16%.

El BUGS II, partio de la tierra con la misma mision que la primera expedicion, en el 2599, y de nuevo su expedicion fracaso, y solo regresaron a la tierra dos supervivientes, sin embargo llevaron consigo un virus mortal, aparte de otra terrible verdad, las cucarachas podian aprender, no eran seres idiotas sino que tenian inteligencia. La raza Humana estaba en peligro Mortal.

El virus Mortal se convirtio en un epidemia global que causaba miles de victimas diarias, la U-Nasa, al descubrir el virus Marciano decidio enviar una tercera expedicion a Marte dirigida por Komachi Shokichi, uno de los supervivientes de la Mision del Bugs II, al cual se le habia implantado los genes del Avispon Gigante Japones uno de los insectos mas peligrosos que existen, La mision consistia en traer especimenes de cucaracha a la tierra para elaborar una vacuna contra el virus, La expedicion formada por un centenar de personas, todas ellas con habilidades de distintos animales, partio en el año 2619 con la Nave Annex, en ella 8 personas sobrevivieron, llevando las muestras a la tierra y nueva informacion sobre las cucaracahas que habian desarrollado la capacidad de adquirir las habilidades de los fallecidos en la Mision del BUGS II.

Los Ocho supervivientes se convirtieron en la pieza clave para el proximo movimiento de la raza Humana, la Ultima oportunidad de exterminar a las Cucarachas, una mision comenzada en el año2621, que tenia como objetivo destruir hasta la ultima cucaracha, la mision se clasifico como proyecto Nemesis.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno y este es el prologo, e****spero que os guste, y que os den ganas de seguir leyendo y ahora la continuo o no lo continuo, que os parece, espero vuestra opiniones  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alguno Personajes pertenecen al propio Manga pero como este manga no tiene un apartado y no se como se hace para crear el nuevo tema, se queda en la Seccion de PnF, Pero Realmente es un crossover  
**

**los personajes de terraformars, pertenecen a su creador, y lo mismo pasa con PnF, solo los uso con el fin de divertirme un rato escribiendolo.**

**Kath Henderson y Algun que otro personaje me pertenecen A Moi y si alguien los quiere usar tiene mi permiso, y no hace falta que me la haya pedido, au revoir, Señores  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Proyecto Nemesis:**

(La Tierra, Sede de la U-NASA, Cabo Cañaveral, Junio 2633).

Marcos Eringrad Garcia Bosteza de aburrimiento mientras, su secretaria le avisa de la ultima cita del dia, el Mexicanoe, apacharrado en la silla de su despacho y con los pies encima mesa del mismo, Sonrie, a su secretaria que no hace mas que pensar como ha llegado ha ser la subordinada de este hombre tan infantil.

Bien, por ultima Vez señor Eringrand, tiene que irse a la reunion, dice la secretaria cansada de repetir lo mismo, mientras el mexicano, sin ponerle interes intent resolver un Cubo de Rubik.

Oye Juliet, alguna vez has conseguido completar mas de cuatro caras de esta mierda, dice Marco resoplando y tirando el objeto, En ese momento la secretaria le lanza un cubo de la basura y golpea al dirigente, que captando la indirecta se marcha de su despacho con rapidez supina al ver que su temperamental secretaria, ya habia cogido la silla.

Al salir el Mexicano, cogio el Ascensor hasta la sala de juntas en el piso 147 y observo su imagen en el espejo, y vio un rostro curtido con varias cicatrices tapadas por una suave Barba Amarilla, sin embargo todavia mantenia su peinado de joven en el cual ya empezaba ha aparecer las primeras canas, El ascensor se abrio mostrando una amplia junta , presidida por una mesa presidida por los 50 grandes dirigentes de la U-Nasa, El Mexicano se sintio como un criminal juzgado al ver todas las miradas pendientes, del rubio que sin decir nada se sento. En ese momento, Un Hombre se levanto.

Bien , ya estamos todos, dijo un hombre calvo y obeso a la junta, Señoras, caballeros, gracias por venir, ahora es necesario hablar del Unico Punto Dia, Proyecto Nemesis, un proyecto que se empezo a Realizar en 2628 y que finalizara en el 2635, Señor Eringrand, Su turno, dijo el hombre.

Marcos trago saliva y enseguida empezo a exponer, el proyecto Nemesis...

* * *

(Oxford, Inglaterra).

Un Joven de unos 18 años alto, desgarbado y con un extraño pelo verde sale furioso de la Universidad de Oxford, sin mirar donde va se golpea con un chico al que tira.

Oye, Vaya con cuidado, dice mosqueado el caido, el peliverde ni le escucha, Tras salir de la universidad, entra en un bar y pide un whisky, el joven se queda ahi en la barra observando el color melaza de la bebida mientras recuerda, los sucesos acontecidos en el despacho del decano,

***Flashback***

¿Que?, dice perplejo, El peliverde ante la mirada indiferente del Decano.

No, lo entiende, su memoria es tan corta, Señor Fletcher, no le hemos aceptado en nuestra universidad, no puede pagar la tasa de esta Universidad aunque trabaja toda su miserable Vida-

Pero mis Notas, son de matricula; Replica Ferb intentando persuadir al decano, Recibo 5 millones de solicitudes con notas mejores o iguales a las suyas, ademas Usted tiene antecedentes penales, a no ser que pague la matricula nunca podra entrar en esta universidad, dice el decano zanjando el asunto.

Ferb Se levanta con Violencia, y golpea la mesa con furia, NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO, grita pegando de nuevo a la mesa; El decano sin perder la calma se levanta y dice con tranquilidad, Puedo y lo hare señor Fletcher y ahora largo de aqui, su sola presencia me resulta repugnante, dice el decano, mascando cada palabra antes de escupirla.

Ferb Sale del despacho, dando un portazo

***Fin del Flashback***

''Y Ahora que voy a hacer con mi vida'', piensa el peliverde mientras pega un trago al Whisky, no quiero entrar en una universidad de segunda se lo prometi a Madre que entraria en Oxford''.

Problemas con el dinero, eh, dice el camarero sobresaltando al Peliverde; Si, ¿no se que hacer?, dice echando otro trago a la bebida. Es un secreto a vora ir a voces pero la U-Nasa, esta buscando soldados para ir a Marte, al parecer la plaga de cucarachas esta resistiendo mas de lo debido, eh Amigo, dice el tabernero sonriendo. Ademas tengo entendido que Pagan bien

Ferb, no dice nada solo termina, de un trago la bebida que le queda , paga y se marcha, Sin quererlo el tabernero le habia dado la solucion a sus problemas, y desde ese momento, el peliverde decidio tentar al destino y aventurarse en una aventura que no olvidaria Jamas.

* * *

(Cabo cañaveral, Florida)

La antaño pequeña ciudad de cabo cañaveral se habia convertido en una populosa urbe con una poblacion de mas de 5 millones de personas, zona y sede de la U-nasa Y actualmente un foco de entrada de inmigrantes...

Una Chica morena, alta, esbelta y con generosos Atributos, corre huyendo de algo, la Joven se gira y ve un entrehueco entre dos edificios, sus perseguidores pasan de ahi como buenos villanos de una pelicula de bajo presupuesto, La joven suspira aliviada sentandose un momento en el suelo, apoya la cabeza contra la Pared.

En ese momento, y sin que la joven se diese cuenta, es agarrada y inmovilizada por una serie de personas, evitando que la chica pudiera zafarse de nuevo y Escapar, un hombre trajeado con barba de chivo y unas medias lentes, la mira sonriendo siniestramente.

Asi que intentando escapar de su deuda, señora Garcia-Shapiro, no la evitara usted debe 500000 de dolares de su hipoteca, y lleva tiempo sin pagar el alquiler de su estudio.

Isabella, sonrie a pesar de la situacion, Lo siento rata, no tengo el dinero y no puedo conseguirlo, en tan poco tiempo, necesito tiempo e meses le conseguire todo el dinero, dice Isabella con una media Sonrisa.

El hombre no dice nada y la mira friamente tras, pensar un rato Ordena soltar a la chica que se frota los nudillos doloridos, Esta bien, dice el hombre de forma indiferente pero tendras que duplicar esa cantidad...; Trato hecho dice Isabella, con rapidez; Y ademas tendremos que dejarte un recordatorio, para que no hagas de nuevo lo que hiciste en Miami, dice, el hombre sacando una navaja de Mariposa y prestandosela a uno de sus hombres, No le dejeis una marca en la cara, seria una pena perder una cara tan bonita, dice el hombre del traje, marchandose de la escena, dejando a la chica sola con esos hombres.

Al ver que , su jefe se ha ido un hombre con aspecto de indigente, se queda mirando el cuerpo de la Joven con lujuria y sin mediar palabra, le agarra el pecho y lo soba con una mano, Isabella Le da un patada al Hombre en la cara dejandole inconsciente y de repente observa como el resto de hombres la mira de una forma perversa.

No, Parad no lo hagais, grita la chica autoprotegiendose.

En ese momento un chico mas o menos de su edad, de tez amarilla y pelo negro largo, bajito agarra derrota golpea a un par de secuaces y agarra a la chica levantandola y ambos se ponen a correr saliendo de ahi.

* * *

(Miami, Florida)

Un chico pelirrojo, alto, desgarbado, contempla el paisaje urbano desde la ventana del hospital intentando quitar las preocupaciones que en su momento rondaban por su mente, mientra fuera de una habitacion, Deudas, problemas y ahora la repentina enfermedad de su madre, en ese momento y ingresada, estaban terminando unas pruebas.

En ese momento un hombre de Pelo negro largo y de aspecto regio, alto y de aspecto fuerte con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara se aproximo hacia, el pelirrojo, seguido de Dos Hombres.

¿Es Usted Phineas Flynn?, dijo el hombre seriamente; El pelirrojo solamente asintio como señal de respuesta, ¿Que quieren?, Pregunto el Chico, girandose.  
El hombre de unos 35 o 40 años, sonrio, Agarradle dijo como respuesta , que no intervenga, dijo el hombre abriendo de un portazo la puerta y entrando en la habitacion.

Phineas, quiso seguirle pero los secuaces se lo impidieron, tirandole contra la pared, consiguieron inmovilizarle, Que cojones haceis dejadme en Paz, dice Phineas, mientras ve como llegan otro par de personas entran en la habitacion, Agarran a su Madre y se la llevan, dentro de la habitacion, su hermana, una chica pelirroja y alta intenta zafarse del hombre que habia provocado todo el tumulto.

Vamos Llevensela, a la base, chicos yo tengo que hablar con estos chicos, grita el hombre, los secuaces sueltan al Pelirrojo que se dirige a la habitacion para ayudar a su hemana, Candace, grita el jove con el puño en alto, el hombre le agarra con del cuello y le tira al suelo, el joven s esorprende de la increible fuerza fisica del hombre y en un momento ambos jovenes dejan de Pelear.

¿y ahora me dejaran darles un explicacion?, dice el hombre con una mueca.

* * *

(Cabo cañaveral, Miami)

Entre dos edificios, Isabella esta tumbado respirando con dificultad, a su lado el chico que le habia sacado del embrollo esta en la misma situacion que que he llegado a tiempo, dice el oriental, sonriendo, Por cierto me llamo Ren, dice el japones con acento.

EN..Cantada, dice Isabella agarrandose el Pecho, Porque has hecho esa estupidez, dice un poco mas seguido, ¿y Porque no?, dice Ren. Bueno para empezar soy un persona con mala suerte y con algun que otro problema economico, dice Isa Haciendo una mueca...; Espera porque estoy contando esto, a ti que ni te acabo de conocer, dice La chica levantandose con rapidez.

Bueno, ha sido un placer, por cierto, si tienes falta de Dinero, buscan gente para la U-Nasa, para enviar gente a Marte, dicen que pagan muy bien, Yo voy ver si me cogen, Dice el afable chico dandole un cartel, Bueno adios dice el japones marchandose y dejando a Isa con la palabra en la boca.

''Humm, viajar a Marte, para matar cucarachas, Piensa Isa, si me aceptan en la U-nasa, me sera mas facil conseguir la pasta y a parte haria algo que siempre he querido hacer, Podria arreglar mi vida'', piensa Isa mientras observa el cartel con Detenimiento.

Isabella, finalmente tomo una decision de vivir una aventura que ella jamas hubiese inmaginado.

* * *

(Miami, Florida).

Nos hemos llevado a tu Madre para Salvarla la vida, en estos ultimos años, el Virus Marciano, ha mutado y se ha convertido en un enfermedad mucho mas feroz, ningun hospital tiene ese tratamiento y a la muerte de esa persona, el cuerpo estalla echando al aire mas virus que afectan a la persona quien lo respire, no lo hacemos por tu madre, es para evitar una pandemia.

Y Entonces eso significa que no podre verla, dice Phineas, No, no puedes verla tu madre esta en cuarentena, junto con otras cuarenta personas que poseen sintomas similares, su tratamiento que a cargo de los medicos de la U-NASA. Entonces Dejanos entrar en ese sitio, no pueden hacernos esto, Dice Phineas, No pueden apartarno de nuestra familia asi como asi, ¿Tiene que haber alguna forma de que podamos entrar ahi?, , haganos el favor. El hombre se quedo pensando una solucion.

Alex Kandley Stewart uno de los dirigentes del proyecto nemesis, decidio tomar una decision que cambiaria la vida de los dos jovenes que tenia enfrente cuando tomo una decision ventajosa para ambos chicos...

(Cabo Cañaveral, Florida)

Marcos, salio del despacho suspirando de Alivio, el dia habia terminado la gente se marchaba, sin embargo a el todavia le quedaba trabajo por hacer, en ese momento un nuevo aspirante para participar, en el proyecto nemesis, y el como, capitan de la nave, era el encargado de conocer a todos y cada uno de los 2500 tripulantes seleccionados, en ese momento el proyecto incluia personas y miembros de cerca de 65 paises, Sin embargo de todos los aspirantes, solo el 36% sobrevivia a la operacion, y solo a un 10 % de la poblacion mundial daba positivo, El hombre entro en el despacho y se encontro a su aspirante una chica de uno 19 años, alto y esbeltay con el cabello Castaño oscuro, que intentaba mantener una postura de inusitada seriedad.

¿Katherine Morrison?, Pregunto Marcos, La joven asintio con la cabeza y el mexicano pudo advertir cierto nerviosismo en la joven... Bienvenida A Bordo, su Operacion esta Marcada Para dentro de 10 dias. ¿Esta segura de esto?,Katherine, Pregunto Marcos de nuevo.

La Chica, asintio de nuevo y tras un rato la joven solto, Preferirian que me llamen Kath, Señor., Marcos Sonrio, y vio como la chica le recordaba Remotamente a una antigua amiga Suya.

* * *

(Ocho dias Despues, Cabo Cañaveral, Miami)

En la puerta de la sede de la U-Nasa, Phineas observa con impresion el gigantesco, edificio; Impresionante eh, dice Alex Sobresaltando a Phineas, que pega un Brinco, Si ya lo creo y aqui esta mi madre, dice Phineas.

Si, lo esta venga, entremos, vais a conocer a vuestro jefe, el trio se dirigio a la entrada del edificio, en ese momento una chica de Alta de pelo negro se dirigio corriendo hacia la puerta,y arrollando a todo el mundo que tenia enfrente, Phineas justo se dio la vuelta para ver quien armaba tanto barullo fue arrollado por la chica y ambos se cayeron al suelo, un poco aturdido y con la mirada un poco nublada, Phineas sintio que estaba tocando algo extrañamente Blando con la manos, cuando se le aclaro la vista, observo que de pura casualidad habia agarrado los montes de la pelinegra, que por suerte seguia en el suelo tumbada encima de el frotandose un zona dolorida.

Al pelirrojo se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas, mientras pensaba ''QUEEEEEEE'',y rapidamente aparto las manos. Justo en ese momento la Pelinegra, puso unos ojos llameantes en Phineas, que hicieron que el pelirrojo rezase a todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

¿Que..., te han gustado?, eh, dijo Isabella levantandose y preparando una Patada; eh, alto, espera dejame explicar..., el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, la pelinegra, golpeo al pelirrojo que salio volando dentro del edificio. Phineas estuvo volando unos segundo por el hall del edificio y justo cayo en Kath que en ese momento estaba esperando en un Banco y no vio al triangulo hasta que recibio el impacto directo.

Phineas, dolorido noto que estaba tocando los pechos de la pelicastaña, que la miraba con cara de circunstancias, Oh, no otra vez no, dijo phineas desalentado cuando supo que iba a realizar otro viaje Sideral, Kath pego un puñetazo que mando directo a phineas a la entrada, justo en ese Momento Candace, Isabella y un grupo casi un centenar de jovenes (**N/A: Entre los que estan, Ferb, Ren y Algunos otros conocidos**).

Isabella, al ver que el pelirrojo venia de nuevo, exclamo, Ah no tu de nuevo, NO, es que nos has tenido suficiente, exclamo de nuevo con los ojos en llamas, BUENO DEJEN LA TONTERIA YA, grito Alex, adelantandose y agarrando a phineas al vuelo y estampandolo contra el Suelo. Phineas se queda ahi despatarrado en el suelo.

Tras sacudirse las manos, Alex, pega un suspiro; A ver quienes tienen una operacion de Metamorfosis Sintetica, siganme dice Alex, y por favor que alguien agarre a ese Idiota, dice El hombre señalando a un desmayado Phineas.

Ferb se acerca a agarrarle, seguido de un Indio Alto y flacucho, y entre los dos levantan al pelirrojo y siguen a Alex, Este tio es Idiota tiene muy mala suerte, a que si amigo, dice Ferb, viendo el deplorable aspecto de Phineas.

''Donde diablos me he metido yo'', piensa Isabella, todavia enfadada; ''Por fin, lo he conseguido Madre voy a ir al espacio'', piensa Kath, casi sin poder contener una sonrisa.

''Alto, yo espera no queria agarrarte eso'', piensa un Mareado Phineas aun K.O. Varias vidas se iban a entrecruzar en ese momento.

* * *

**LOL, puñetero Phineas, que mala suerte tiene, en fin espero que haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que opinen sobre el, ya que me ayuda a mejorar la historia, no cuesta nada opinar, en serio, absolutely Nothing.  
**

**Bueno, me despido y hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, gracias a los que han seguido la historia, estoy realmente atascado con revolution no se que poner, asi que mientras me desatasco, vamos a seguir con ese crossover de terraformars con PnF, que espero que siga gustando a los que la siguen, y espero que este capitulo sea mejor que los otros, y bueno dejo de tocar la narices y me pongo con la Historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo** **2.- Dolorosa Operacion  
**

(Salon de actos, sede de la U-NASA, Cabo cañaveral).

Phineas, se golpeo en la cara para despejarse del mareo que todavia tenia tras ese incidente, y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Marcos Eringrand intentaba decir a un publico bastante nervioso.

Tras un rato, el bullicio en la sala, fue menguando, hasta que el jefazo finalmente pudo expresar unas palabras que fueron escuchadas por todo el grupo.

Bueno, caballeros, señoritas, bienvenidos a la U-Nasa, ustedes 100 han sido escogidos por que han dado positivo para la operacion de la metamorfosis sintetica, Bien, ahora ustedes deben tomar una decision vital para todos ustedes, ya que el simple sometimiento esta operacion acarrea la muerte en un 79% de los casos, antes el proceso era mas seguro pero, se ha visto reducido para dar un mayor poder a usuario, Explica Marcos

No voy a Obligaros a que os sometais a esta operacion, es decision vuestra, sin embargo creo conveniente, la explicacion de esta operacion por nuestro bio-cirujano, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, dice Marcus dando paso a un hombre alto pero encorvado a causa de una joroba al cual la edad ya le empezaba a pasar factura.

Bueno, Veamos como os lo explico, la operacion de la metamorfosis sintetica, es una operacion nacida y aplicada por primera vez en el 2599 y tenia un indice de exito de un 12%, la operacion pretende dotar al huesped de genes de insecto u otros seres vivos, para que el hombre pueda adquirir sus extraordinarias capacidades, Sin embargo como ya ha dicho, muy bien el señor Eringrand,la operacion es decision suya, no obligaremos ha nadie, dice Doofenshmirtz, frotandose las manos con nerviosismo.

Otro punto realmente importante es que, bueno la operacion es realmente dolorosa, y la mayoria de las personas mueren por culpa del dolor que les supone la operacion, solo digo que aquellos que no esten seguros de realizar la operacion, se abstengan a ello, bueno eso es todo, dice Doofenshmirtz, saludando al salon y despidiendose muy formalmente.

Tras despedirse una mujer asiatica de no mas de 40 años, de estatura baja, pero bien formada y aspecto serio, entra en el salon y muy formalmente, se dirige al salon, Bueno Soy Kanako Sanjo, llamadme Kana, en este momento todo queda en vuestra decision, se que la decision es importante asi que se os dara tres horas para pensarlo, cuando se haya pasado ese espacio de tiempo Alex os buscara y se entraran al despacho de 10 en 10 personas, la operacion dura unas tres horas, asi que los primeros seran los mas decididos, Bueno eso es todo, Buena suerte chicos, ya pueden levantarse, mediten, respecto a lo que se ha dicho, dice la Oriental despidiendose con una inclinacion de cabeza y acercandose a Alex y a Marcos.

* * *

(Dos Horas mas tarde).

Phineas, se tumbo de nuevo, lo habia decidido hacia tiempo, se someteria a la operacion, lo tenia muy claro, asi que decidio, disculparse con las chicas, situadas un poco mas lejos que el.

El pelirrojo se acerco con despacio a Isabella que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y le toco el hombro soltando un Eh, la joven se sobresalto y se levanto de un salto golpeado a phineas en la Barbilla y estampandola con la pared , la Joven se giro preocupada tocandose la coronilla.

¿Oye, estas bi...?, iIsa vio a Phineas, Oh Tu, dijo secamente la pelinegra, ¿Que quieres?, ¿no has tenido suficiente?, dice con Ira contenida, Yo solo queria disculparme, Vale, no quiero broncas, siento haberte tocado los pechos, nunca fue mie intencion se explico torpemente, Phineas.

Isa le miro con desconfianza, finalmente Suspiro, Bueno supongo que puedo perdonarte, dice Isabella con una media Sonrisa, tendiendole la mano, A lo que Phineas se dispuso a aceptar el saludo.

Encantado soy Phineas Flynn, dijo a punto de agarrar la mano de la pelinegra, justo en ese momento, Alguien empujo al pelirrojo que de nuevo agarro los generosos atributos de la mejicana.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAH,grita el pelirrojo, YolosientomuchofueunaccidentedeverdadquelosientoIs a, Se disculpa el pelirrojo rapidamente atropellando las palabras, la pelinegra que ardia de enfado le echo una mirada de odio y el pelirrojo Se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, FLYNN, COMO TE PILLE, MUERES; grito Isabella persiguiendole, sobresaltando a lo que se hallaban en la sala.

* * *

Phineas corria a toda velocidad , por el pasillo, seguido de Isabella, que alimentada por la furia cada vez le comia mas terreno, ya Inmaginandose de nuevo como proyectil humano, siguio corriendo rezando lo que sabia.

Alguien le agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo metio dentro de una habitacion, salvandole el pellejo, Su salvador era un chico un poco mayor que el, Con el pelo verde, a su lado estaba un indio delgaducho, ambos lo miraban muy serios. Gracias Dios, dijo phineas mirando hacia el cielo

¿No aprendes?, eh chaval, dice el peliverde golpeando en la espalda a Phineas, con una sonrisa, Soy Ferb Fletcher y tu eres ''El PERVERTIDO'', ¿No?; Phineas hace una Mueca y exclama, Bueno prefiero que llamen Phineas, porque la verdad es que todo han sido accidentes..., ¿Oye vais a someteros a la operacion?, dice Phineas, cambiando de tema.

Sip, Exclaman ambos, Por cierto soy Baljeet Tjinder, Jeet para los amigos, dice el Indio tendiendole la mano, Bueno, dice Phineas, ha sido un placer espero veros despues de la operacion, pero tengo que hablar, con la otra chica.

Oye Phineas, Te corto las manos, dice Jeet, cogiendo un cuchillo, Eehmm, no gracias, dijo, Phineas saliendo a toda prisa. dejando a la Pareja Sola. Chicos Sabeis que le habeis asustado, ¿no?, dijo una tercera voz, perteneciente a un chico oriental. Si, lo sabemos Ren, lo sabemos rien Ferb y Jeet

* * *

Kath miraba el cielo azul apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventan, extasiada, hipnotizada, y en su mundo y asi fue como la encontro Phineas cuando se acerco a la Pelicastaña, intentando no cometer los mismos errores que con Isabella.

¿Hola?, dijo Phinea Titubeando, haciendo que la chica se diese la vuelta, Ah, Hola, ¿Que quieres?, dijo la chica; Oh Bueno la verdad es que solo queria disculparme por eso..., dijo Phineas un poco avergonzado.

Oh Bueno, fue un accidente, dijo Kath, tu ya lo has decidido..,¿te operaras?, dijo Kath mirando de nuevo a la ventana; Si lo hare y tu, ¿Te veia muy feliz antes de caer encima tuyo?, Dijo Phineas.

Si, lo estaba, rio la chica, No deberia contarte esto pero yo siempre he querido viajar al espacio, pertenecer a la U-nasa, sin embargo mi familia no tiene dinero, no podia estudiar para ser astronauta, finalmente vi lo que anunciaron aqui, de reclutamiento de gente para ir a Marte, fui, pase la criba y aqui me tienes, dijo la chica sonriendo..., Pero ahora que estoy aqui tentar a la muerte para poder ir , me lo estoy replanteando, dice la Pelicastaña muy seria.

No se porque, tu sueño es viajar al espacio, tienes una oportunidad de oro, aferrate a ella y no la sueltes, intenta lograr lo que quieras aunque eso suponga tu fin, dice Phineas, mirando por la ventana.

Muy Bonito dice Kath sonriendo de nuevo, mientras observa el paisaje, ¿Quien te dijo eso?, pregunto; Fue mi Madre, y por mi madre estoy aqui, respondio el triangulo, muy serio; ¿te convencio para que vinieses?, pregunta Kath curiosa.

NO, dijo Phineas, Secamente, Bueno Kath, lo ultimo que te digo, aferrate a esta oportunidad, dice phineas muy serio, y Bueno, espero que sobrevivas, dice Phineas sonriendo mientras se marcha. JA, lo mismo digo Phinny, dice Kath bromeando, nos vemos en el quirofano, espero estar en tu grupo.

Phineas se da la vuelta y en plan Ligon añade, Yo tambien lo espero, guapa, dice Phineas mirandola mientras anda para atras. Oye, Cuidado, dice Kath, viendo como Phineas se choca con un chico y se cae de espaldas y se queda en el suelo, ¿Todo bien?, pregunta la Chica.

En seguida Phineas se levanta y se quita el polvo y como si no hubiese pasado nada se marcha. Ay, Que idiota tan encantador, suspira Kath por lo bajo y avergonzada por el comentario de Phineas.

* * *

(Un rato despues)

Ferb camina por los pasillo sin nada que hacer y se encuentra con Isabella, el peliverde se acerca a saludar, Eh Tu Pelinegra, ¿Algun problema?, dice Ferb, Sonriendo, BUENO si me ayudas a buscar y a matar a cierta cucaracha de laboratorio pervertida, de nombre Phineas y apellido Flynn, seria una gran ayuda, Dice Isa.

Ey, EY, alto, ALTO, no te pases con el chico que solo ha tenido mala suerte, no te cebes con el, dice Ferb Conciliador, Si demasiada mala suerte esta teniendo, dice Isa, frunciendo el ceño por cierto ¿Que hora es?.

Creo que son las 13:30, tendriamos que apuntarnos para la operacion. Si es ciertoes que he perdido tiempo buscando a ese Idiota, dice Isabella con los ojos en llamas y alzando un puño.

¿Para que has venido aqui?, pregunta ferb por curiosidad; EH?, Deudas, muchas deudas, ¿20000 de deuda?, NO, 1 millon de Dolares, si muero me libro de ella y si no con lo que me da la U-nasa podre pagarla en pocos meses, dice Isa preocupada, y Tu ¿Para que ha venido el Inglesito aqui?, Necesito dinero para entrar en Oxford.

Vamos que eres un empollon sin pasta, dice Isa Zanjando el asunto; No soy un empollon, soy un Genio, que conste en acta eso eh, dice Ferb siguiendo la broma.

Tras un rato de charla, la pareja apunta sus nombre en la lista apenas compuesta por 8 nombres, se despiden y esperan su turno con tension. Finalmente una enfermera sale y dice los diez primeros nombres que entran despacio, finalmente la enfermera tras decir el ultimo nombre, cierra la puerta.

* * *

(En la sala del quirofano)

Phineas y Candace Flynn, Kath Henderson, Isabella Garcia Saphiro, Ferb Fletcher, Baljeet Tjinder, Ren Akagatsumi y otras tres personas, se encuentran en una extraña sala circular formada por 10 camas, ahi al lado cada uno se tumba en una de las camas, Phineas se tumba cerca de Kah, que esta temblando de miedo, Phinea le agarra la mano intentando infundir a la joven algo de valor, a pesar de que el estaba de la misma forma, Ferb musita un Buena suerte a toda la sala y los medicos van poniendo el somnifero y una anestesia fuerte y total por el cuerpo.

Doofenshmirtz, con un aguja en la mano, dice que la anestesia haria que en cualquier otra operacion no sintieseis nada, aqui lo unico que hara sera hacer que el dolor sea similar a un parto.

Phineas trago saliva, finalmente Doofenshmirtz, le inyecto la anestesia y una enfermera el somnifero, enseguida el joven dejo de sentir su cuerpo y un rato despues, el pelirrojo se durmio, el joven sintio una calma durante un buen rato, sin embargo tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de paz, el Joven sintio un punzante y agudo dolor por todo el cuerpo y sintio convulsionarse violentamente, Tan fuerte era el dolor que practicamente le hizo abrir los ojos, ese dolor que sentia era tan grande que obvio por completo el potente somnifero y le hizo chillar, a su lado el resto de los compañeros gritaba de la misma forma y Phineas aun en duermevela, pensaba que sus gritos se oirian por toda la ciudad , mientras doofenshmirtz, ponia com un loco varias agujas de anestesia, que ni se sentian.

Pronto perdio la nocion del tiempo, los minutos eran dias, los segundos horas, y Phineas penso que si sobreviviria se volveria loco, y que ese dolor inaguantable perduraria en sus sueños por siempre.

Finalmente la Agonia acabo, empapado en sudor y sin poder mover ni un cuerpo, Phineas aguanto unos ultimos pinchazos mas, finalmente oyo en la lejania a Doofenshmirtz, Este esta vivo, estabilizadle y que guarde reposo dos semanas, y un poco mas lejos escucho, hay tres muertos, ha sido un gran porcentaje, exclama un doctor.

No lo creas los que han sobrevivido son unos jovenes excepcionales, Llegaran lejos, ademas sus animales son de los mejorcito del mundo animal, estaran bien. Phineas abrio los ojos, y carraspeo con dificultad, ¿m.i. H.e.r.m.a.n.a, es..ta..viva?, pregunto con phineas con un esfuerza supremo; Si ha sobrevivido ahora descansa, has aguantado como un valiente, dice un doctor.

Bien, dice Phineas cayendo dormido.

* * *

(Dos semanas Despues).

Phineas, se desperto aun tembloroso, sobresaltando a Alex, Marcos y Kana, que estaban hablando, enseguida, se acercaron a saludarle. Eh, Phineas ¿Que tal estas?, pregunto Kana

Tengo ganas de vomitar, dijo Phineas con la voz aspera y pastosa, Mira esa fue la misma reaccion que tuve, dijo Marcos casualmente ¿Como te sientes?, Pregunto Alex, Me siento fuerte, extrañamente fuerte, dijo el pelirrojo, extrañado, ¿Cuantos hemos sobrevido?. 27 personas, ahora mismo sumamos 1000 personas que iran con nosotros al espacio, sois la ultima hornada, a partir de ahora os entrenareis y os entrenaremos en Jetty park, viajaremos a Marte en cerca de un Año y medio, Os entrenaremos, dijo Marcos extrañamente serio.

¿Ella ha sobrevivido?,pregunto Phineas nervioso, ¿Quien?, Dijo Kana, Kath Henderson, Ha sobrevivido, dijo Alex, Bien y ahora descansa, soldado, partiremos en tres dias.

Tres dias despues, un grupo de 30 personas salio de Cabo Cañaveral, con un fin, prepararse, sin embargo seria un preparacion especial, debido al alcance de sus poderes, poco a poco sus relacion se van afianzando.

**Si lo se I Promised Gore, pero antes de eso voy a relacionar a los personajes entre ellos, hacer que se hagan amigos o algo mas, juntarles que forjen una relacion, para el proximo capitulo solo avanzo en la aparicion de cierta rubia cañon, y ahi lo dejo todo, en primer lugar dedico este capitulo a tami, por haber vuelto aqui tras tanto tiempo desaparecida, espero que le guste y que aproveche para leer la historia, si no lo ha hecho ya, espero su review, por lo demas a Fisherprice, que haber cuando actualiza y a Albilla espero que os guste.**

**Por lo demas a todos los que lean la historia, haganme el grandisimo favor de aportar, criticar y escribir alguna opinion, para mejorar esta Historia, en cuanto a revolution intentare desatascarme de la historia, para poder subiros ya el capitulo 17.**

**Un Saludo Gphinbella93**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno nuevo capitulo, de esta historia, que aunque en un principio con mucha comedia, ira cogiendo un tono mas oscuro ya en marte, hasta ese momento, disfruten de esta historia.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Los Diez de Jetty Park.**

Eh, Phineas, tu pelirrojo, despierta que hemos llegado, dice un Ferb, dandole una collejas al pelirrojo en la cara; ¿Eh Que?, musita este confundido, ¿Que pasa?.

Pasa, que hemos llegado a nuestra zona de entrenamiento, dice Ferb; Algo me dice que no vamos ha sobrevivir dice Baljeet, algo tembloroso; Va Hombre Jeet no seas asi, dice Ferb, con una carcajada, no creo que sea mucho, correr, ponernos un poco fibrados, y ya esta tenemos un año y medio.

¿por cierto como os sentis despues de la operacion?, Dice Phineas; Bueno nos sentimos extrañamente fuertes, dicen Ambos a la vez, ¿tu no?, Si yo tambien es extraño pero no se tengo una sensacion rara, seguramente no sea nada.

Baljeet, le da una colleja, OYE, no lo pienses disfruta, preocupate en Marte, dice el indio, Ahora despierta que todavia estas un poco dormido, dice Ferb, Si quiza tengas razon.

En ese momento un Chirrido, interrumpio las distintas conversaciones, y todos se giraron para ver como Marco intentaba, hacer que el microfono dejase de hacer de ese odioso, Ruido, Enseguida dejo de Sonar y Marcos, empezo ha hablar. Bueno en primer lugar, Enhorabuena a todos por sobrevivir a la operacion, y Bueno en esta excursion, quiero que formeis parejas y que no os separei..., El dirigente no pudo terminar, la frase por que Kana le dio una Hostia en la cabeza y le quito el micro.

MARCOS, VAS A SER SERIO ALGUNA VEZ, dijo la mujer molesta, Lo siento eso es imposible, dijo El capitan de la expedicion frotandose la Cabeza, BAH, ya hablo yo, dice la Kana, seria.

Bueno, olviden lo que ha dicho mi compañero, Bienvenidos a la academia de entrenamiento de la U-Nasa, aqui, Yo, Alex y Marco...; Perdona pero no deberias nombrarte la ultima, dice Marco Interrumpiendo, TU A CALLAR, grita Kana estampando a Marcos contra la Pared; ..Marcos y un par de personas mas os enseñaremos a pulir las habilidades que habeis adquirido, dice la mujer ya un poco mas calmada,

Actualmente, al Academia Tiene 995 miembros y 5 profesores de mas de 125 paises, y Bueno digamos que Este Sitio deja a la Academia de los X-men como un chabola de Rio, no se ofendan los Brasileños, Añade Alex. Si Vas a decir esas estupideces mejor calladito, Responde Kana, Preparando el Puñetazo. Calma, calma, calma, dice Alex, alzando las manos.

¿Alguna Pregunta?, Dice Kana; Ren Alza la mano y con un Acento japones, señala, ¿Como activamos nuestros poderes?; Eso es una cosa que se explicara ya en el interior de la academia y No hay mas preguntas, dice kana zanjando el asunto.

Un rato despues el grupo baja del Bus y Entran dentro de la Academia.

* * *

(En el Salon de Actos).

Una Mujer de unos 40 Años rubia y con gafas entra dentro del Salon seguido de Alex, Kana, Marcos y de un Hombre Oriental Algo mayor que el resto de los que acababan de entrar en la Sala, La sala se queda en silencio tras la aparicion y la seriedad que imponen todos los personajes.

Buenas tardes y Bienvenidos A Jetty Park Mi nombre es Michelle Davis y soy uno de los Oficiales de los oficiales del Proyecto Nemesis, En esta reunion se os Explicara, el porque de esa operacion y el problema con las cucarachas, y por fin se os explicara la forma de Activar vuestros poderes, explica La mujer muy formal

La operacion como ya os dijeron os da el poder de Distintos Animales, no solo para poder derrotar a las cucarachas, sino tambien para poder resistir mejor al inhospito Ambiente que posee Marte, que a pesar de se ya habitable, es bastante extremo. Tengo una Pregunta, dice Phineas, Hombre si se supone que lo unico que hay en Marte son Cucarachas, deberia ser facil poder matarlas son Bichos.

Bueno digamos que esos Bichos, Han conseguido medir mas de Dos metros, adquirir una forma Humanoide, y algo de Inteligencia, y lo mas importante tienen una resistencia superior, fuerza increible, y unos reflejos excelentes, son unos rivales excepcionales, Eh ahi el porque os vais a entrenar, para Sobrevivir, y la razon por la que debeis pulir vuestras capacidades ademas, aqui Vereis varias cucarachas por aqui que os serviran de entrenamiento de combate, Explica la mujer apenas sin cambiar el tono de voz.

AH, suelta Phineas, cortado; En fin finalmente esta el tema de vuestras operaciones, Tras la operacion Ahora os sentis bien mas fuertes que una persona normal y seguramente algunas personas habran adquirido mejor vista, mejores reflejos, etc, todo esto es normal, Sin embargo esto no os servira para luchar contra las cucarahas, Para luchar con ellos tendreis que sacar el maximo potencial; nosotros lo sabemos hacer de forma natural, dice Michelle Señalandose a ella misma, a Marcos y al resto de los que estan a su Lado.

Vosotros Tendreis que usar un droga, una Pastilla, esto os permitira Sacar El ADN animal que cada uno poseeis, el efecto dura unas Tres horas, si os pasais el efecto de esta Droga os transformara en seres Humanoides de Por vida, Asi que por eso mismo no os pasais tomad una cada tres horas, La droga se os administrara mañana, un Botecillo con 100 Pastillas que cuando se terminen seran recargadas.

Un murmullo resuena en la Sala Sin embargo Michelle, pone Orden, Hoy teneis el dia Libre, Asi que aprovechadlo, dice Michelle terminando la Charla y Marchandose Seguido de Alex y Cia, En un Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet y Ren salen de ahi, Bastante mosqueados por lo que acaban de Escuchar.

Seguramente ahora nos tocara pelear con Los mas fuertes de aqui para llegar a algun ranking, especial de esta academia, Dice el Japones bastante Emociado; Ren esto no es un Shonen, es la vida real, En la vida no todo consiste en ser mas fuerte, no pasa como en el manga, dice Phineas, ¿Te Apuestas 100 $?, dice El Japones desafiante, OK, responde Phineas sabiendo que no podia Perder

Por Cierto a Terminado ya Oda X el manga de su Antepasado, Pregunta Ferb Interesado; No Todavia sigue creo que ya van por el capitulo 99999, responde ren, Ah, bien, bien, dice Ferb

En ese momento Kath e Isa se acercan; Eh, veo que Sobreviviste Kath, dice Phineas Abrazando efusivamente a la chica que responde a Su abrazo con Alegria, y TU TAMBIEN, dice Asustado al ver a Isabella.

AH, TU..., Sobreviviste, dijo Isabella, con voz neutra; Vaya yo esperaba un poco mas de Entusiasmo, dijo Phineas con Sorna, AH quieres Entusiasmo, Flynn...; PERDON NO HE DICHO NADA, grita Phineas poniendose detras de Kath.

Bueno dejenlo ya Chicos, dice Kath Mediando en la conversacion; ¿Por cierto Kath?, como te sientes tras la operacion, pregunta Jeet, cambiando el tema; Eh Muy Ligera y extrañamente fuerte, pero eso es normal, lo dijo la jefa.

En ese Momento un Chico viene volando directo al grupo y golpea A phineas que sale despedido un Par de metros; Mira eso ha tenido gracia, suelta Isabella;Oye Tu de que Coño Vas dice Phineas enfadado agarrando del cuello de la Camisa al Chico, que suelta unas palabras sin sentido, Corred Novatos, no os metais en su camino.

EH?, Dicen todos, Este se ha quedado tonto, dice Ferb; LLevemoslo a la enfermeria, dice Phineas, aun agarrando al noqueado Chico, ¿me acompañais?; El resto del grupo se encoge de Hombros y acompaña a Phineas.

* * *

(Ya en la enfermeria y con el Chico, ya mas despierto).

Muchas Gracias Bienvenidos a Jetty Park, Soy Rene, dice el Chico saludando a Todos, con una efusiva Palmada en la espalda; Vale, encantada de conocerte, dice Kath y Ahora puedes decirme porque has venido volando hacia donde estabamos.

Bueno Me golpearon, somos 975 miembros en Jetty Park, Mas los nuevos que han llegado hoy, explica Rene; Si Nosotros, pero continua, dice Isabella; ¿Entonces para que has hablado?, Pregunta Phineas Molesto; OYE no tengo que darte ninguna Explicacion, responde Isa, Interrumpiendo completamente la conversacion.

¿Son Pareja?, Pregunta Rene, cortado; QUE, Pareja con Eso, dicen Ambos , NO, Por dios como voy a estar con Eso, dicen los dos; Oye y que tiene de Malo mi Aspecto, dicen Phineas e Isabella, Justo al mismo tiempo.

INCREIBLE, responden los Demas completamente alucinados y viendo su coordinacion. Bueno, el caso es que aqui ademas de entrenarnos, hay un pequeño lado Oscuro en Jetty Park, Los Maestro lo hicieron para ejercer algo de competitividad y establecieron un Ranking de fuerza, los 10 mas fuertes dirigen todo el cotarro.

Como en un Shonen, suelta Ren, sobresaltando a Todos, Exacto y el objetivo es subir en el ya sea combatiendo con el resto de Compañeros o realizando un ejercicio Perfecto en las clases, yo estoy en el puesto 50, dice Ren con Orgullo. El problema es que en este momento los 10 de Jetty park estan cogiendo demasiada Fuerza.

¿Quienes son? pregunta Kath Interesada, Bueno veamos madame son

En el decimo puesto la mole Humana y antiguo pandillero Holandes, **Bufford Van Stom**, fue el que me golpeo y me mando donde estabais vosotros, explica Rene; en El Noveno Puesto el tailandes electrizante,** Atid Decha**, Lleva un parcial de 12-0 a su favor en combate contra Bufford y fue un Huerfano en su pais; En el Octavo Puesto el tigre de Senegal** Djologoula** fue un señor de la guerra que quiso cambiar de vida, Muy Peligroso, y enormemente rapido; En el Septimo Puesto esta el **Rodrigo Diaz** ''Alias Cid'', por su nombre, fue hijo de un politico corrupto al que metieron en la carcel, es un chico majo hasta que le quieres quitar el puesto; En el Sexto puesto esta** Django Brown**; hijo de una familia Adinerada que queria ver mundo, es muy fuerte, pero en general es un chico bastante amable;En el quinto Puesto esta el NeoNazi** Erik Strongen**, un sadico y un venenoso Cabron, no os enfrenteis a el si no quereis morir en el Cuarto puesto esta** Helena Carroll**, Estadounidense, Hija de Mafiosos, Una chica preciosa al que le encanta los combates de Altos Vuelos.

Vaya serie de Bicho

* * *

s raros que nos estas mostrando Rene, dice Ferb con Desgana, Todos los de aqui podemos con ellos, dice Baljeet; Me lo decis despues de un par de visitas a la enfermeria, vale Chicos, dice Rene, son mas fuertes e imponen mas de lo que Parecen.

Bueno como Ibamos en el tercer puesto esta un Monstruo, **Jeremy Jhonson**, Americano, es un chico agradable, solo busca bronca con los cinco primeros del Ranking, por cierto te entrenara si te ve con calidad, en su grupo estan los Actuales puestos 14, 15, 20, 25, 28 y el 30; En el segundo puesto esta una Verdadera Femme fatal de imponente Delantera,** Melissa J Carlson, **Si eres chico no te enfrentes a ella, tiene un poder hipnotico contra ellos en su grupo estan los miembros 11,12,13,16,17,18 del ranking creo que controlados por esa rubia Loca; Finalmente el Hombre mas misterioso de Jetty park **''Jhon'', **ha derrotado a los dos primeros en mas de una veintena de Ocasiones, tiene una habitacion individual y debe de comer en su habitacion, pero combatiendo es un monstruo.

Por encima de ellos estan los CINCO, que dirigen todo el proyecto, y son mil veces mas fuerte que cualquiera de los diez, dice Rene terminando su monologo Bueno, Pues esos son nuestros rivales, dice Phineas entusiasmado, no veo el momento de enfrentarme a ellos.

Los novatos entraran en el Ranking dentro de diez dias cuando cada uno haya controlado sus habilidades y cuando combata no mate a nadie, de todas formas me encantaria combatir contigo cuando eso, dice Rene, Sonriendo.

Por cierto Phineas me debes 100 $, dice Rene; SI LO SE AMIGO, dice Phineas sacando su cartera y estampando su contenido en la manos del Japones que no caia en su gozo, A un lado Ferb y Isabella intentaban contenerse y no soltar una sonora carcajada.

Un poco apartada una sombra femenina observa la escena con Interes, ''Nuevas victimas'', Piensa, seran lo suficientemente buenas para servirme, dice Esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

* * *

(Mientra apartada de los chicos)

Candace intenta hacer que una chocolatina caiga de una Maquina, Vamos, No Mierda, era mi ultima moneda, dice golpeando con Furia la maquina, En ese momento un chico la observa y se acerca hacia ella.

¿Algun Problema?, dice con cortesia, Eh, Nada la mierda de la chocolatina que se ha atascado, dice Candace; Bueno creo que puedo solucionarlo dice levantando la Maquina con una Mano y agitandolo como si se tratase de un coctel, creo que ya esta dice el chico cortesmente, poniendo la maquina en su sitio,

Gracias, dice Candace, pero creo que ha salido alguna mas de las que he comprado, dice candace cogiendo la docena de Dulces que habia caido. Premio gordo dice el chico.

Bueno, nos veremos por aqui, verdad, dice El rubio; Si Lo supongo soy nueva asi que siempre esta bien conocer a alguien de aqui, Soy candace dice dandole la mano

Jeremy Jhonson, dice Apretandole cogiendola un dedo, me gustaria cogerte la mano entera pero igual te la Arranco, Es lo que me ha dado la operacion, y tu que tienes...

Yo aun no lo se, Muchas gracias Jeremy, dice Candace Marchandose con algo de prisa. de Nada, pelirroja

* * *

**Y FIN del capitulo si lo se muy corto y sigo sin mostrar Gore, pero ya Llegara lo prometido es Deuda, de momento estoy planteando un entrenamiento en el que surjan este tipo de rencillas, tras vencer a los diez, dentro de 12 capitulos o asi , habra gore, si quieren esperar esperen no les decepcionara se lo aseguro.  
**

**¿Y la pregunta del millon Arreglaran nuestros Phineas e Isabella ese pequeño malentendido alguna vez y dejara de tener tanta mala Suerte Phineas ? Espero que pongan reviews, ya que me sirven para mejorara esta Historia, Un saludo y gracias por leer a esta Historia.**

**Melissa J Carlson pertenece a Juli4427**


End file.
